Revenge of the Terrible Terror Part 1
by orlandorocker1
Summary: One little dragon discover something that can defeat any dragon. Our heroes are investigating of what is happening on berk, unlit they find out.
1. A unexpected dragon

**Hello everyone, This is a sequel of my HTTYD fanfic "Toothless Forever After"**

** This will be a 2-parts story.**

**enjoy!  
**

Chapter 1: A unexpected dragon

On a sunny day in the island of berk, we see vikings cheering at the dragon riders at dragon racing. Snotlout and fishlegs were battling each other at the sheep. Snotlout got the sheep and fishlegs bump him, which cost the sheep to let go of snotlout's hands.

The sheep was catched by meatlug.

"At it girl" fishlegs said "Oh, did YOU want this snotlout"

Snotlout got angry, because fishlegs stole his line from last dragon race. He turn hookfang around "your not getting away with this" he shouted.

"But, we can" said a voice, came out of nowhere, before a zippleback took the sheep below at meatlug.

It threw it up to ruffnut and flew away.

"HEY" said fishlegs

"Yes, I got it" ruffnut said

"You mean, WE got it" said tuffnut

"Whatever" said ruffnut said

Tuffnut and ruffnut tug-of-war of the sheep. Suddenly, astrid run between them and took the sheep.

"Thank you" said astird, while hopping to stormfly

"Grrr, this is all your fault" ruffnut said to her brother.

When astrid was about to take the score, something dark has took off her hands "what" she said.

It score the point.

Astrid find out it was toothless "not bad, hiccup" she said

"Well..not bad yourself" hiccup said

We cut to gobber checking the scores.

"We got snotout and fishlegs none, tuffnut and ruffnut one, and tied at first is Hiccup and astird for 4 points each" said gobber

"WE ARE NOW AT THE LAST LAP" shouted gobber

The male viking blow the loud horn to prepare the black sheep.

Hiccup heard it "come on, bud" he said

"Come on stormfly, let's end this" said astrid

Gobber set the black sheep and fire it up in the sky. Hiccup and astrid fly to it as fast as they could, but out of nowhere, another dragon appear below them and took the score.

"THAT TEN" gobber shouted "VALKA TAKE THE GAME". The vikings cheered loudly then ever.

Hiccup and astrid saw cloudjumper and the masked rider

"MOM" said hiccup

Valka took off her mask "oops" she said "was that your" then started laughing

"Your mother really has skill" astird said to hiccup.

After the dragon race was done, The Vikings got off their dragon.

"Congratulate mom" said hiccup "you sure show us since you was away for..well..20 years"

"Thank you, hiccup" valka said

"I would have done better, if fishlegs didn't torching on me" said snotlout

"Ha ha..yeah" fishlegs said

"I could have been the best rider" said tuffnut

"You mean, we" ruffnut said

"Whatever" tuffnut said

"Don't copy me" said ruffnut

"I can do whatever I want" said tuffnut

The twins started fighting

"Good job vikings" said gobber, walking to them "that was a great show"

"I agree" said eret, walking along with skullcrusher "that was a fine dragon racing"

"That include that big finish Mrs. Haddock" eret said to valka

"No need for that, eret" valka said " why don't we all chow down for dinner, My treat"

The teens agreed, including the twins of that costing them to stop fighting.

"Oh no you don't, missy" said gobber, while the vikings walk away "I'm cooking this time"

Everyone laughed

Meanwhile, we cut to the outside of gothi's house, where we see a terrible terror, who was green, watching the dragon race.

He turn and look at the other terrors

"What are you guys doing?" he said

"Oh..we're just hanging out" another terror said, who is orange

"Well, why are u doing that, leng?" he said "don't you want to show those dragons that we're special?"

"Sorry, zeng" leng said "I rather hang with these guys"

"Fine" zeng said "just want you all to know, that I been training and I feel stronger than ever"

The terrors laughed "yeah, right" a terror said, who was light blue.

"What's wrong?" zeng confused

"Don't you remember, when you try to lift up a sheep" another terror said, who was dark green

"It just, I wasn't strong enough" zeng said "but now I am, watch this

Zeng flew down to the sheep and start lifting it to the air.

But, the sheep stood still on the ground. Zeng trying to lift it as hard as he can and lost breath

The terrors laughed again, while leng feel embarrassed by his brother.

"Maybe this sheep is trying to be dirty" zeng explained "you'll all see" he flew off

The terrors smudged his words and walked together, except for leng.

He sat and sighed.

** I'm starting to finish this part this year, the next chapter is coming soon.**


	2. Bad luck or not

Chapter 2: Bad luck or not

Zeng was looking around to prove his abilities, until he saw a female Viking throwing fishes for the dragons.

Zeng heard his stomach, growling."Oh, I can't go out in a empty stomach" he said

Zeng flew to the fishes, but other dragons got there first and start eating them.

"HEY" zeng said "GET OUT OF THE WAY"

He try to pushed them to get the fishes, but a dragon's leg push him away.

After the dragons were done, they flew away, leaving the one fish on the ground.

"YES" zeng said

When zeng grab the fish, he saw meatlug grab the fish too

"Back off, gronkle" he said, while holding the fish in his mouth "I got it first"

The two tug of war, but it ended quickly by meatlug

Zeng only took the fin of the fish.

Meatlug ate the rest of the fish, "HA HA" she said, before walking away.

"You got lucky" said zeng, before spiting the fin off his mouth "the mouth slip".

Zeng walked away, while still hungry.

Later, he saw a monstrous nightmare eating fishes, it was hookfang.

Zeng walked to him "hey hooks, you don't mind getting me a fish do you?"

Hookfang claw up his fishes "no" he said

Zeng became angry, he roar as loud as he can at hookfang.

Hookfang pause for a second and...

"ROOOAAAAAAR"

Zeng froze in fear.

"I said, NO" hookfang said "now beat it, pipsqueak."

Zeng quickly run away.

After that, he saw deadly nadders in group, the other one isn't was stormfly

"OK nadders, you're ready for a race" stormfly said

"Yes, ma'am" the nadders said

It was a running race, the vikings clear the path for the nadders.

"A RACE?" zeng said, he rush to them "hey storm, can I join too?"

The nadders were confused

"Uhhh.., this race is for big dragons only" stormfly said

"Don't be silly" zeng said "I'm as quicker than ever"

"Ooo..kkkk" stormfly said

Zeng head with the nadders.

"ALL DRAGONS READY" stormfly shouted, while joining the race as well "AND GO"

Zeng rush first, but all of nadders rush in front him, quickly.

"Huh" zeng said

Stormfly slide to the finish line and cheered

"Woooooo" she screamed "oh yeah, astrid would be proud of me"

After the rest of the nadders came to the finish, zeng came dead last.

"That.." zeng said "impossible"

Stormfly went to zeng "see, I told you" she said "this is for big dragons only and you're too small"

After the nadders left, zeng sat and couldn't understand this

Meanwhile, barf and belch appear, while laughing at zeng

"What's so funny?" zeng said

"You" barf said

"Yeah" belch said

"What about me?" zeng said

"Your were racing those nadders" barf said

"Hey, it's just" zeng said "my feet came down by something"

The zippleback laugh hard "really, I mean..really" belch added

"Your never be like us" barf said

"Even if it is possible" added belch

Zeng became very angry "SHUT UP" he shouted

"I PROVE TO YOU TWO THAT I'M LIKE THEM AND YOU WILL ALL BE SURPRISED" then flew away

He look around the village again, he saw toothless talking to cloudjumper.

He was a big fan of toothless for saving berk from the bewilderbeast. He thought, this is an opportunity to show his stuff.

Zeng fly down to him "Toothless" zeng said

Toothless looked at him, "get lost shrimp" he said "I don't have time with you"

"Hey, I want to show you what I made of" zeng said "you see, I wanted to be just like you"

"Look buddy, I really like to mess with whip dragons look you" toothless said "but for now, I'm busy here, go play somewhere else"

"I'm not a whip" zeng said

"Of course, you are" toothless said, rolled his eyes "terrible terror, more like they're terrible of everything"

"STOP IT" zeng shouted

"Toothless, knock it off" cloudjumper said

"It's true" toothless said "they can't even beat a night fury"

"SHUT UP" zeng said

"Aww, what's wrong" toothless said " want mommy gothi make you feel better?" then toothless make kissing sound.

"ENOUGH" zeng yelled at him "I GONNA SHOW YOU A WORLD OF PAIN"

Toothless stood still like not being worried at all.

The teen's dragons, including grump and skullcrusher arrived and see zeng and toothless ready to fight.

"Bring it" toothless said

"Toothless, don't" cloudjumper said

Zeng heard enough and charged to the night fury.

He tackle and biting him, but it wasn't hurting toothless at all.

Toothless got dull of it and push zeng into the ground.

Zeng became furious now "alright" he said "Let's setter this with fire vs. fire. He took a deep breath and was ready to fire at toothless.

Toothless smiled and blast a quick plasma blast inside zeng's mouth, costing to knock out zeng.

Zeng became stunned and try to get some air.

"WO" cloudjumper said "how did you do that?"

"I did that from another terror" toothless explained

After zeng put himself together, he saw the dragons laughing at him.

He turn around and was surrounded of laughter.

Zeng froze and started to cry, while flying away from berk.

Hiccup and the others walk in the scene.

"What's going on?" hiccup said, he saw a terror flying away, unknown what just happen.

"TOOTHLESS" cloudjumper said to him "you were being too hard on him"

"He'll get over it" toothless said back, then walked away

Cloudjumper look at zeng, flying.

He sat and sighed.

**See on the next chapter.**


	3. The Wish

Chapter 3: The Wish

Zeng flew into the forest and didn't look back. He stop, but still crying. he covered his face with his paw on the rock and continue crying.

He stood there until it's was almost night fall, where he finally stop crying and remembering those dragons' terrible words

"_Ha Ha" said meatlug_

_"Beat it pipsqueak" said hookfang_

_"You're too small" stormfly said_

_"You never be like us" barf said_

_"Even if it is possible" belch said_

_"Get lost shrimp, __I don't have time with you, you, you, you" said toothless, echoing the word:you_

Each word, what the dragons say, make zeng very angry and kick the rock, but cost the pain of his feet.

"OW" he said "Ahhhhh,I hate them, I HATE EVERY DRAGONS

Zeng went for a walk in the woods, while he still have a pain feet. he look up in the sky.

He was so mad at the dragons that he really want to hurt them.

"Those dragons" zeng said angrily " think they're better then me, because their bigger, their stronger, their faster, and THEY ARE MORE INTELLIGENT THAN ME!

"I wish, I was better than ANY dragon" zeng continued " I want them to pay, I want to make them suffer, I want to show them to NEVER MESS WITH THE TERRIBLE TERROR"

Then a thunder came by and something red coming so fast in the sky to the ground

"A shooting star?" zeng said, It was coming right at him and he moved away "BAM"

Zeng came behind a rock and took a peek of the falling red object.

He walk slowly and look at the hole that it made.

Suddenly, a red spark raise zeng up in the air "AH" he said

It was like he's been shocked by lighting. His eyes was turning red.

After it was done, zeng fell down on the ground.

"Uh" he said "what just happen"

He felt so weird.

Later, he heard a sound coming out from the bushes.

It was a boar running toward zeng

He got alerted "stay back" he said

Zeng hit the boar with his tail, costing it to fly the boar off in the distance.

"What the?" zeng said, he got confused of his tail able to hit the boar, that is stronger as a gronkle.

He look at his tail and somthing pop out of it, he notice nails appear on it like a deadly nadder and throw them at a tree.

"Wo" zeng said and thought about the red spark, he was attacked.

Zeng try it again and wanted to do zippleback's fire next.

He sprayed gas then light it up, cost it a explosion

When the smoke cleared, his body was on fire, which is not burning him

After he extinguished himself, he stop for a moment.

"Amazing" zeng said

He think about what happen earlier and decide to use his gift for payback.

"Oh, this is going to be fun" said zeng evilly.

The boar returned and zeng notice it.

He angrily blast a plama blast, while his eyes turned red.

We cut to a rainy night at fishleg's house

"Here you go, girl" fishleg said "I'll be right back"

Fishlegs give meatlug some fishes, before he went upstairs.

Later, meatlug saw the front door open slowly.

She got curious and discover a dragon walking in the house.

"Zeng?" meatlug said

"Hello, meatlug" said zeng "why don't you hand me the fish or else"

"Or else what?" meatlug said, before about to eat a fish

Then zeng grab the fish from meatlug

They tug-of-war again

Zeng use the fish what meatlug holding and throw her in the floor.

"ZENG!" meatlug said, while got surprise of his incredible strength

After zeng ate the fish, his eyes turn red

All the bam and crashing, cost fishlegs to get back downstairs

"Meatlug?" said fishlegs

Zeng quickly gathered the rest of the fish in a cover and flew it all out of the house.

Fishlegs arrived downstairs, He gasped

He saw meatlug was hurt really badly.

**See you all on the next chapter**


	4. Investigation

Chapter 4: Investigation

The next morning, hiccup and the gang ran to fishlegs's house to discover the problem.

"Fishlegs, what happen to meatlug?" hiccup said

"I don't know" fishlegs said sadly "after I came back downstairs, while hearing noises, I saw meatlug laying down into the floor."

"Who could've done this to her?" astrid said

"Maybe, it was a dragon fight?" said snotlout

"No" hiccup said "dragons don't really do that on our village"

"It could be an evil dragon, who don't take mercy on other dragons" tuffnut said

"Really?" ruffnut said

"Well…I think it true" tuffnut said

Fishlegs walked to his gronckle, rubbing her in the side "don't worry girl, you'll be fine" *_sniff*_

Meanwhile, hookfang was taking for a walk in the village, until he heard something and run pass him fast.

He turn around, but didn't see nothing. He turn back and saw was zeng sitting in front of him

"What are you looking at pipsqueak?" hookfang said, before walking pass him and prepare to push him.

But, his claw was hold by zeng's paw.

Hookfang stop "Hey, let go of my claw" he commended

Zeng disobey him.

hookfang try to break free from him "LET ME GO" he said

After that shout, zeng let him go with a big push.

"Huh" hookfang said, confused

Zeng turn on fire, along with red eyes

Hookfang's eyes is fill with fear.

We cut back to the teens, leaving fishlegs. "I don't understand this" hiccup said "could this get any more interesting?".

Suddenly, they heard a monsterous's voice calling like pain

"You can say that again" astird said

"HOOKFANG" said snotlout

The teens run as fast as they can, until they see hookfang laying down with small burn scratches all around him.

"Oh no" snotlout cried out "buddy, are you alright"

He hugged hookfang like he really cares about him with tears in his eyes.

The other teens look at him, snotlout stop and look at them embarrassed.

"Uhhh..this just show you guys, why Vikings need to stay strong" snotlout explained.

"Uh-huh" ruffnut said

Hiccup walk and saw small burn dragon prints.

"That's odd" hiccup said, while touching the ash of the print

"Wo, it a fireworm" tuffnut said

"No, fireworms has ever came here on berk" hiccup explained "and even if they did, they shouldn't harm hookfang".

"Then, what was it" said astrid

"I don't know, astrid" hiccup said "but, we're going to find out"

"You guys go" snotlout said "I stay here with hookfang"

After the teens left, we see cloudjumper seeing hookfang laying down.

"What happen to him" cloudjumper said, he run to his dragon friends.

"Guys, something wrong" cloudjumper said "hookfang was hurt".

"You say it" stormfly said "I find out that fishlegs say to his friends, that meatlug was hurt also"

"Yeah" barf said

"That's strange" said belch

"We need to tell toothless about this" cloudjumper said "come on"

The dragons agreed and follow cloudjumper, but something caught barf and belch's tails and pulled them away.

We see toothless laying on top of hiccup's roof

"TOOTHLESS" shouted cloudjumper

Toothless got up and look down "oh, hey guys"

"Toothless, something going on in berk" stormfly said

"What's going on?" toothless said

"Meatlug and hookfang are hurt and we don't know, why" cloudjumper said.

"I'm sure, there no reason at all" toothless explained.

"What?" cloudjumper said to him

"Dragons can get hurt sometime" said toothless "besides, it's nothing like danger is going to happen here".

"You're kidding me?" stormfly said

"What's got in to you toothless" cloudjumper said "your not that night fury, we remember".

"I guess you two forgot that I'm the new alpha" toothless said to them "and right now, I decide if this is really important to disgust this, but it's not".

The two dragons got angry, until they noticed barf and belch wasn't with them anymore.

"Hey, where's barf and belch" said cloudjumper

"They were with us, a minute ago" stormfly said

Suddenly, they heard an explosion sound

"What the heck?" toothless said.

All of them ran to it, until they see barf and belch's head twisted together and been burned.

Toothless got surprised

"Toothless" barf said, painfully

"Beware, beware of the terror" said belch

Toothless got confused and find out what they're talking about.

"What do you mean?" stromfly said

"He means, beware of the terrible terror" toothless said "but really, how can a terror do this to them?"

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling" cloudjumper said "we need to find out this, right now"

Toothless couldn't understand this, until hiccup and the others, including valka, gobber, and eret arrival to the scene with grump and skullcrusher

"Oh my" valka said

"Didn't seen this coming" said gobber

"BARF, BELCH" ruffnut and tuffnut said

The twins get into their head dragons

"What's happening here" astird said

"First meatlug, then hookfang, and now barf and belch" hiccup said

"I have to say, that's really suspicious" eret said

"Hiccup, do you know any of this" said valka

"I'm not sure mom" hiccup said "but we're going get to the bottom of this"

"Let's all split up, if anyone found anything let me know"

The others nodded their head and flew with their dragon, leaving ruffnut and tuffnut.

On top of the roof, we see zeng watch the heroes investigate and flew off.

Back to the outside of gothi's house, We see leng sitting down sadly, while the other terrors play each other. In a few second, zeng came home.

"Zeng, your home" leng said

"Yeah, I am" zeng said

"I was so worry about you, where have you been?" leng asked

"Ohhh, just took a flight in the woods" zeng told him

"By the way, have you know our dragon friends got hurt" leng said

"Oh, don't worry" zeng explained "I took care of them"

"You?" leng asked him

One of the terror laughed, who is light blue "really zeng"

Zeng grab the light blue terror's neck and his eyes turn red

"Is there a problem here?" zeng said

The terror shake his head, while he still choking.

Zeng let him go and walk to his brother.

"Zeng, what the heck?" leng said

"No need for that, leng" said "this is what I need to get revenge on the dragons"

The terrors step back and leng frozen for a sec.

"Zeng you..how could..I can't belie..what's got in to you?" leng said

"Things will be different here on berk" said zeng "but, there are other things I need to take care off first" He flew off.

Leng became terrified, that the dragons are in trouble.

**Find out what will happen on the next chapter.**


	5. Caught

Chapter 5: Caught

Gobber fly to his house to get something. He gathered some prosthetic hands that could be useful until later.

"Alright grump" gobber said "time to get…"

He stop and saw grump laying on the ground, then saw a terrible terror, who was flying. We cut to gobber is being throw inside a big closet. Zeng closed it, while putting a sword over the door handles.

"HEY" gobber shouted, trying to break out of the closet "GET ME OUT OF HERE"

Zeng annoyed him and left.

We cut to eret riding with skullcrusher, then got off of him and walk to the edge of the ocean.

While he was there, someone is sneaking behind skullcrusher.

Eret sighed "I don't get this at all" he said "right skull?"

Suddenly, he heard roaring and turn around "skull?" he gasped, while seeing a terrible terror with red eyes standing on the unconscious skullcrusher, then it charge at him.

Meanwhile, we see valka with cloudjumper flying, she saw skullcrusher down and eret is all tied up, including his mouth. She went down to him and got off to untied him.

"Eret what happened?" valka said to him

"Val" eret said, while he's hurt "you need to get out of here"

But it was too late, valka turn and saw zeng above her.

Later, hiccup and astrid united at gobber's house, while walking

"Astrid, find anything?" hiccup said

"No" astrid said

"HEY, SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE" a voice said

They heard gobber inside the big closet, where a sword was holding the handles and saw grump laying down. Hiccup took off the sword and free gobber.

"Gobber, what were you doing in the closet and what happen to grump?" hiccup asked

"Oh, I'll tell you alright" gobber said "It's"

Suddenly, hiccup heard valka screaming

"MOM" hiccup said, he got on toothless and flew to it, along with Astrid and stormfly, leaving gobber

"I guess, I'm walking" said gobber being embarrassed

Valka fell down, while cloudjumper try to put himself together.

Hiccup and astrid has arrived and see zeng was about to blasted valka

"MOM" hiccup shouted, he fly over there, while valka covered her face. Until a plasma blast hit close to zeng, cost him to hold his breath. Valka looked at what just happened.

Hiccup and toothless stayed in front of valka. astrid with stormfly, came by too

Toothless recognized the terror "Zeng?" he said

"Hiccup, thank thor you're here" valka said

"Hiccup" eret said "that terror can.."

"Hiccup the chief of berk and Toothless the alpha" a voice said, it was zeng

Everyone gasped, except for eret.

Gobber finally came to the scene "what did I miss?" he said

**See the rest on the next chapter**


	6. The Battle part 1

Chapter 6: The Battle part 1

Everyone froze for a second, until the other teens came, after hearing noises.

"Hey, what's going on?" said fishlegs

"This is, fishy" Zeng said to him

The teens froze as well, while gobber catch up with the rest of the vikings' discovering.

"Did that dragon just talked?" tuffnut said

"Uhh..huhh" ruffnut said

"Ok, this is weird" snotlout said

"Well well, we finally met up, after my plans with the dragons" zeng said

The teens shocked

"Hey, wait a minute" snotlout said angrily "you're the one, who hurt hookfang?"

"And meatlug?" said fishlegs

"And my dragon?" tuffnut said

"And mine?" ruffnut said

"Guys" hiccup said "same dragon"

"Oh right" tuffnut said, embarrassing, including ruffnut.

"That's right" zeng said "I just taught those guys a lesson to never mess with me"

"Why are u doing this?" hiccup asked

"Don't you understand, how we are" zeng said angrily "we were so weak and unwanted, don't you realized how that felt of me"

"Only vikings care about those dragons, because their big and strong."

Everyone look at the dragons sadly, then look back to zeng

"That include of that stupid dragon race, where they can attend and NOT US" zeng said

"They get all the attention , they get to do the help for the vikings, and THEY HAVE MORE SPECIAL ABILITIES THAN US"

"Until I realized, how jerks they are", zeng'e eyes turn red again "I going to show them, what is like to be me"

"And guess what, toothless"

Toothless's eyes became wide

"YOU'RE NEXT" zeng said, shooting a big plasma blast in his mouth.

Hiccup and toothless dodge it, while toothless move valka out of the blast.

They flew away and zeng follow them

"HICCUP" astrid said, before following them with stormfly

Zeng appeared nails from his tail and swing them at stormfly's leg, costing her to fly down in the ground, while roaring of pain.

"STORMFLY" astrid said

"Stay out of this, Viking girl" zeng said, then fly off

Astrid became mad at him

Meanwhile, hiccup see zeng catching up. "toothless, watch out" he said

Zeng blast some plasmas again, but miss and only shot some houses instead, costing the Vikings and Dragons to run in fear.

The terrors are horrified of this disaster, while leng couldn't believe that his own brother becoming a monster. Gothi came out of the house to see what with the explosion. she see zeng's eyes red in the distance and got surprised.

Hiccup and toothless stop at the statue of stoick to search for zeng left and right. They jumpscare that zeng appear in front of them and blast a big fireball.

They flew down and the fireball blast the statue's face.

Hiccup gasped, when he see his dad's face cut in half, along with fire.

Hiccup became upset "COME ON, BUD" hiccup said

Toothless completely agreed and flew to zeng.

**See the battle in part 2**


	7. The Battle part 2

Chapter 7: The Battle part 2

Zeng stood still in the air, where he see hiccup and toothless coming to him.

After that, both dragons stay on their own side.

"ZENG" hiccup said, angrily "you stop this right now or else"

"Or else what?" zeng said

"Zeng, don't make me hurt you" toothless said

"Don't make me laugh" zeng said back "you two really are berk's favorite heroes"

"All because of you, hiccup"

"you're the one that started it all"

"Dragons like us suppose to be bad and harmful, until you hiccup change that"

"You showed every viking, that we're aren't dangerous"

"But, couldn't done it without your night fury"

Toothless remembered of his last mistake, where he almost lost hiccup. He felt down.

"What's wrong toothless?" zeng said "feeling embarrassed"

Toothless got that to his attention, he growled at him.

"Awww, did I make u mad" zeng told him "do you want daddy hiccup to clam you up?" zeng make kissing noise.

Toothless roared at him, but, hiccup clam him anyway

"E-easy bud, don't let him get to you" hiccup said

"You know what?" zeng smiled evilly "this will be a perfect opportunity, that you have let berk down"

Hiccup and toothless glared at him

"Now, let us see who's THE REAL ALPHA IS" zeng shouted

We cut to valka and the others watching the scene up above.

"Hiccup..be careful" valka said sadly, holding her hands together.

Zeng blast a plasma at them.

Toothless blast one too.

BOOM!

Everyone cover their face, then look back. Toothless flap his wings to clear the smoke and saw zeng flying toward them.

Toothless fly down, while zeng trying to shot him down.

They flew in the forest, dodging tree by tree. hiccup look behind, seeing zeng slicing trees with his wings.

Hiccup got shocked and turn back "come on, bud" he said

Zeng's teeth appeared all around his mouth and dig down in the ground. hiccup look back again.

"Hey, where he go?" hiccup said curiously

Later, toothless hear something in the ground and quickly fly up, avoiding the big fire underground, it remind toothless of his old rival.

"Ah" hiccup screamed "thanks bud"

Zeng had enough missing. He blast a loud thunder sound, costing toothless's flight out of control and their ears hurt.

"Where did he get these powers?" hiccup said, He couldn't understand of how did a terrible terror get these abilities as other dragons.

Zeng fly up fast, while toothless rise up into the clouds.

After they're all in the clouds, hiccup and toothless see zeng's body cover in blue lighting.

"No, it can't be" hiccup said, being frighted

Toothless is too, because of the reminder from their frozen enemy. Everyone below see it too, while the clouds turned gray.

"Bud, we have to get out of here" hiccup said to him.

Zeng show up a deadly thunder blast in his mouth.

"NOW" shouted hiccup

Toothless flew though the clouds, while dodging the blast.

They try to escape from it, but zeng was going fast.

"Faster bud faster" hiccup commended

Toothless make his very best to get away from zeng's lighting power, he fly left and right around the clouds.

Later, hiccup have an idea. "Ok toothless, time to do this" hiccup said

Toothless know what he's talking about.

They hided into the clouds, so they can surprise zeng for a clear shot.

After zeng lost them, he knew they were up to something. He hid in the clouds too and turned his body gray. Hiccup was searching for zeng to have the right moment to attack, but no sigh of him.

"Where he is?" hiccup said

Toothless was looking for him too.

Suddenly, zeng found them and was flying cloud to cloud, while his body still gray, so they can't see him. When he's now behind them, he prepare his blast.

"HICCUP, BEHIND YOU" fishlegs shouted up.

Hiccup and toothless look behind, but it was too late. Toothless got shot and fell near the forest, along with hiccup.

Everyone gasped, including the dragons.

Hiccup nearly got up, after the protection by toothless. But his dragon can't barely move. Hiccup looked up.

Zeng was ready to set the final blow "NOW YOUR FINISH" he said, appearing a dangerous plasma blast, that he ever made.

Hiccup got scared and went to toothless

"TOOTHLESS, GET UP" hiccup shouted, but toothless is really hurt after that last blast.

"TOOTHLESS, PLEASE GET UP"

Hiccup try his best to wake him up, but nothing happening. Is this the end?

Hiccup look up one more time and don't know what to do.

"Not good" gobber said sadly

"OH NO" fishlegs said

"Please tell me this is not happening, please tell me this is not happening" said snolout, while dropping on his knee, touching his sides of his face, and close his eyes.

The rest of the vikings didn't said anything, their eyes are wide.

Zeng fire the blast and can down fast. Hiccup cover his face.

"NOOOOOOO"

KABOOM!

"HICCUP" said astrid

Valka gasped, while having tears in her eyes "NO"

After the blast, we see gray smoke on top of the trees.

**SEE the rest on the last chapter for this first part and I have something to say after this.**


	8. Berk is

Chapter 8:Berk is..

When the smoke clear, zeng cheered for his victory. "YES, I DID IT, I WON" he said

All the vikings and dragons stood still sadly, after seeing that awful scene.

Meatlug and her other dragon friends came together, where they are feeling a bit better and saw the scene too

"Toothless" meatlug said sadly

The terrors stand behind gothi, shaking in fear, while gothi came to her senses. however, Leng was just looking at his brother.

We cut to valka bending to her knee with shock eyes and the others don't know, if they want to cry.

"Now then" zeng said, looking out of the distance through the ocean. "it would seem, there a lot more dragons out there, who are better than me."

"Well, I'm going to fix that".

Before he go, zeng flew down to astrid and the others. They back away, while valka got up to follow them.

"Please, don't kill us" fishlegs said

"Nonsense, your not worth of killing" zeng said "your new chief is now dead and there is a NEW alpha here in this village".

" You...YOU MONSTER" valka shouted, who was going to charge at zeng

But, eret and gobber stop her.

"VAL, NO" eret shouted

"Don't be crazy" said gobber

"Stay out of this women" zeng said to her "Or else, I should kill you next of what happen to your husband."

Valka's heart was broken, costing her to froze with tears in her eyes. She fell down to the ground, which covered her face and began to cry. first was stoick and now hiccup. there was nothing else for her to be with. she almost accepted to be kill.

"Now, that I'm done with my rivals" zeng said "I got other business to take care of"

"What are you going to do?" fishlegs asked

"I'm going to knock out every single dragon in this world" zeng said

They all gasped, expect for valka, who is still crying.

"Hey that a bit..uhh..mean" tuffnut said

"Yeah, what he say" ruffnut said

"Of course, I'm the baddest dragon that everyone has ever seen" zeng said back

"You'll never get away with this" astrid said

Zeng made an evil laugh "and what made you think you can stop me, viking girl"

Astrid felt a bit angry and don't know what to do.

"That's what I thought" zeng said" but, if any of you or dragon try to stop me" Zeng's eyes turned red once again "you'll be sorry" then fly quickly out of the village.

WHAT WILL THE VIKINGS DO NOW?

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**The next part you'll discovered a new villain and how did zeng got this power in the first place. It will a more epic and a bit dark, but also more comedy.**

**Charaters: zeng and leng are two new terrors on berk in this story. During on after Hiccup and the others had grown.**

**Leng is a normal terror, but shy of making friends. He's not brave or interest to be a fighter. He's very cautious of caring to his brother.**

**Zeng is a show-off terror, who want to be the best than any dragon. ****He also want to be a hero like toothless (well..used to).**

**So give me reviews of what do you think of my story and don't forget to see the new series on Netflix called "Dragons: Race To The Edge"**


	9. ROTTT part 2 teaser

**Here is a teaser for "Revenge of the terrible terror part 2" for a sneak peek of it**

All the heroes and their dragons turn around and see gothi walking toward them.

"Gothi?" hiccup said

_The truth will be revealed_

Gothi is drawing some lines with her stick, while gobber was looking at it.

"She say, zeng been chosen" gobber said

"Chosen?" hiccup said

"Zeng has a dark heart inside" gobber explained " Someone evil has escape and needed to find a host, who is fill with saddest and hate, that it needed power to survival."

We cut to see zeng standing on a edge, while looking at the camera with red eyes.

"That is what zeng felt" hiccup said "But, how does she…"

"Gothi…what are you?"

Everyone looked at her

Gothi stood still for a moment.

_One destiny _

"Hiccup, not only you became chief" gobber said to him "There was something else more than that, you earn to make you chief".

"What?" Hiccup said, confused

_Will change the world_

"You have been trusted by thor" gobber said

"ME?" hiccup said

All of them gasped

"You're the one, who can talk some senses to him and get the darkness off of inside of him" gobber said

_Light_

"This is insane" hiccup said

_Vs._

"I don't know about this too" valka said to hiccup "But, if this is true, you're one special boy, hiccup"

"We all believe, that you can do it"

Hiccup is flying with toothless and the other riders follow him.

_Darkness_

Zeng blasted a lcy breathe at hiccup and toothless, while they are dodging it.

**Revenge Of The Terrible Terror**

** Part 2**

"I will not LOSE TO A LITTLE DRAGON" toothless shouted, before he turn into titan wing, where his top head and body is glowing light purple.

Zeng change into it too, while it glowing light green.

"Oh boy" hiccup said

Toothless and zeng quickly change at each other, then cut to a black screen.

**COMING SOON!**


End file.
